Adventurous Record Sumbawa
by Spade A'sakura
Summary: This troop of Hamlet, there is still one more to the top of the hill we passed, then a steep ravine, and climbed again to the top of the hill on the other side, there the village of tepals are. Really Roof Sky Village in Sumbawa. Wooden houses lined the.


**Adventurous Record**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I not owned this..<strong>

**Warning: OOC/Typo/Bad**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Need to struggle very hard untu reach this village. Started looking for places of public transportation that will ngetem to get there. Information on this is still very unclear. He said up to a point can still use the car, but there it must ngojek, some say even have to ride a horse all. Armed with this information which is too low, early in the morning I already ride motorcycles to Terminal Lawang Gali, because he says there is a vehicle to tepals from there. But there was no vehicle to tepals, he said I should ngojek first to Frequently, there is usually no waiting passengers ngetem hardtop that morning, but not every day. Arriving in the area often, I see some of the passengers was a coffee-shop and have coffee in hardtop parked there. From the description of some of the passengers, they are going to the village of tepals dsk, but ... apparently it was a hardtop hardtop strike. The passengers did not know of any hardtop tepals leaving for the day. Wahhh ...

I'm more curious about the existence of this mountain village in the Peak, especially after listening to the stories of other passengers, and from mother shop about how difficult the access to get there. He said this was 3 days access road to it is lost, because there is heavy equipment scraper road strikes across the street. In addition, the high rainfall lead vehicle almost be said to swim in the mud, and many are breaking down.

While being engrossed in a coffee shop while listening to resident complaints about the road, suddenly came a hardtop that was going towards the village of tepals. Ahh ... what a relief we all. One by one load of goods that are mostly residents of groceries, loaded into the back. My big backpack was raised to the roof, tied tightly with rope so as not thrown, then covered with plastic sheeting in case when it rains.

After pick up some cargo that is deposited resident, around 9:30 we set off. I sat in front, beside the driver, probably because I was the only female passengers plus one desperate travelers who were there. Mr. Smith, the other passengers who sat in the cab driver, amazed at my own traveling to far into the corners of the tepals. Mr. Smith is apparently the Department of Public Works employees assigned to handle the heavy equipment was damaged and blocked roads. "If not for the task, I was lazy to go to the tepals, the streets make a miserable ... Mbaknya Why go there? There was no nothing ... "he said.

Pak driver whose house in the hamlet of Stone Rotok, the most remote hamlets of all the hamlets in the village of tepals, also agrees that the severe road conditions. He is now 5 years profession hardtop driver line-tepals Sumbawa. He said, when the rainy season, might be only 2 weeks to go to Sumbawa. "Well ... I'll just Ma'am own clay deh streets ..!" He warned me. Jeep hardtop output in 1985 is indeed formidable. According to Mr. Smith and Mr. Driver, only these types of vehicles that can pass through extreme terrain route as tepals.

Thin asphalt selepasnya Dulang Stone Village, narrowing and deteriorating condition. In a derivative called a super steep derivatives Brang Treng (in Sumbawa, Brang = river, Treng = Bamboo), passengers in the back of the requested down to reduce the weight of the vehicle. I do not have to go down said the driver, so I held on tight to feel the sensation of "derivative crazy" Brang Treng. Why not, the road winding down the cliffs of the river flowing beneath abyss Brang Treng. If one of the brake pedal with the gas pedal, the car will immediately drifted down without hindrance.

Brang Treng derivatives after death, the streets are getting worse. "This is nothing Ma'am, I'll see ahead more difficult the road again" said the driver.

About noon we reached the village of Punek. Here is where the lunch break. Phone signals can still reach this place.

We went on this great journey. Shaking for nearly 6 hours on hardtop, wading through the muddy streets are sometimes rocky boulders, amid the dense forest, up and down mountains and across rivers without bridges. Sharp downhill dive that must be passed with extra caution.

The rainy season makes roads are almost impossible to pass. Lumpunya is very thick and slippery hardtop often take the fall and can not rate anymore. Several times, we are all passengers, must come down from the vehicle when going through mud puddles. Chaff, conveyor chains, and hoes are a weapon in times like these. Chaff is used to strew the path to be traversed in order not to be too slippery. Chain attached to the wheel serves as a "biter" muddy streets. While the hoe is used to slightly flatten the middle of the road that position is too high due to tergerusnya the left of the road by the wheels of a passing hardtop. If too high, can touch the vehicle body under the car.

Hardtop hardtop-the "lost" the war will be trapped in the mud, sometimes up to 3 days 3 nights, just as we passed. Passenger's groceries, sitting on the edge of the road looks blue tarpaulin covered. Campfire cooking rice and its tools seem attached saung tent not far from spurious. According to Mr. Muntaka, the owner of a grocery, he and the driver had 2 nights stay hardtop waiting on goods and vehicles. If it is so, then the cooperation among passengers plus a driver-passenger hardtop is a tradition that happens automatically.

The fear when staying like that in the forest is wild boar attack. Wild pigs are still numerous in the mountainous forests of this Lanteh Stone. One of them had we encountered was deep-suction sucking mud on the road, and the other sped away across the street.

Mr. Muntaka who take a ride on the hardtop and I was riding, it is one of the village board tepals. He invited me to his house, which I gladly accepted. But our journey is still far, we've reached the anthill Hamlet, one of the hamlets in the village area tepals. Coffee plantations owned by indicating that we have been out of the woods and has entered the "civilization". The houses in the hamlet of this troop of stilt houses made of planks of wood. Similarly, kindergarten or early childhood school buildings that were there simply was. Sumbawa horses grazing in the field seemed engrossed in the village. There also are "blasak-blusuk" in coffee plantations, wild boar, as well shocking there.

This troop of Hamlet, there is still one more to the top of the hill we passed, then a steep ravine, and climbed again to the top of the hill on the other side, there the village of tepals are. Really Roof Sky Village in Sumbawa. Wooden houses lined the road fenced land. Hardtop, dirt bike, and horse, is the main transportation here. Coffee farming population. All the villagers need to come from Sumbawa. In the past, it takes 2 days 1 night ride across the mountain to get to Sumbawa.

I ride to stay at the residence of the village head tepals, Mr. Sudirman. Incidentally Bu Village Midwife on duty in the village were returning home to Dompu, so his room is empty and can I borrow for the night. Like most houses in this village, the home of Mr. Sudirman also houses a stage made of wooden planks. Section below the house is usually used for goats and chicken coop, or to store firewood.

Facilities supplied by its own electrical power from the turbine (water) which was built with the help of a foreign NGO. Solar power generation has also been installed in some houses. The facility is also the help of NGOs. Clean water and toilet facilities have also put in order here. The houses have their own toilet facilities. The water taken from water sources in the Rock Lanteh, then flowed into the village and in the capacity of the shelter's residents with water, then poured into their respective homes. The water was clear and cool, awesome.

For cooking facilities, still use firewood. Furnace as furnace Bedouin citizens (Bantam) and residents Ciptagelar (Sukabumi), mounted on a wood floor and covered with mud about 10 cm in height, a new furnace is made / printed on it.

According to the village granary of Mr. Muntaka, as written in the book records the history of the origins of the village of tepals, that long ago there were 4 groups (referred to as a "mule kamuya") who lived in the village of tepals now, that is Malengke, Malempe, Padesa and Slash. Historical heritage that can still be ditemua until now is a stone inscribed and shrine, and sacred springs called Ai Rongka this area was once a handful, headed by a shaman who is referred to as airborne clod wise, so often used as adviser to the King of Sumbawa at the time. So that Tu or Tau clod clod (the fist) is highly respected by the people of Sumbawa kingdom. Eventually, as the Tu clod or lump Tau is pronounced as tepals, up to date.

The village is like many ancient villages, also has a granary area. But unfortunately today, earlier barns are no longer functioned. Nowadays, jeep hardtop and has replaced the dirt bike and horse carts. Especially the hardtop, this car is really a mainstay here, to transport building materials such as stone and wood from the forest. But the horses and carts are also still found, for example, to transport the coffee harvest to the village market.

This Saturday night, Mr. Kades and Mr. Babinsa with other fathers who want to go deer hunting in the mountains, and I was invited as well.

The next morning, after wandering along the country road to enjoy the morning air and the new sun poking, I had fun again chatting with grandma, grandpa and Mrs. Kadesh around the fireplace, while preparing food for a family breakfast. Also do not miss sipping coffee and snacking Sumbawa deer ears burn dicocolkan to spicy salt "sirawer". Hehe weird mix of breakfast ...

Conversation among us also not less strangely, my grandmother could not Indonesian and I did not speak Sumbawa. Fortunately there is a translator Bu Kadesh between us. In addition, there is also a strange exchange coffee, grandmother and grandmother of a neighbor who was coming into the kitchen, which is actually a true coffee farmers, fascinated with the delicious instant coffee 3-in-one that I happened to find in my backpack. "Comfortable ..." he said, holding up his thumb and smiled broadly. Convenient means delicious.

Honestly, Medang Island actually not included in the itinerary this time my wanderings. Yahhhh ... arguably even if I do not know the name of this Medang island. Understandably, much less the name of this island by island neighbors "Moyo Island" is also one of my main goals.

Nahhh ... when I'm asking questions to the people around on a boat ride to the island of Moyo at the Port of Mouth Kali (Kec. Badas, Kab. West Sumbawa), I met a Medang Island resident named Bahar. The story has a story, Mas Bahar is derived from Bugis Village, one of two villages in the island Medang. He said, Moyo Island boat ride destination is not necessarily his or her day, depending on whether or not many people will go shopping to the market in Sumbawa Besar. Finally, I was invited to visit (even staying) at his parents' house.

Medang Island is a small group of islands are administratively under the Labuan District Badas Sumbawa and is 27 km in the north of the island of Sumbawa. The total area of 27.65 Km2 Pualu Medang reach consists of two villages ie the village of Bajo Medang (8.65 km2) and Bugis Medang (19.0 km2). It was only about 8% of the island of Moyo, the neighbor is "fame" to foreign countries.

Time is shown at 11 over, the sun shone fierce sea and land Sumbawa Island. There are two boats that day that will go to P Medang. Passengers, of course, the population P is discharged Medang City Market shopping in Sumbawa Besar. I've been looking ternyaman position on the side of a wooden boat that is big enough. Ahhh ... it would be nice once lulled the waves while

fanned the sea breeze, I thought that was filled with air-offroad experience to the village of tepals. My body still feel wrecked jeep hardtop tergonjang ganjing in yesterday.

The front of the boat seemed already full of groceries, a new satellite dish was there. Passengers in the second section, on the inside and above. I chose at the top, because it is more fresh and spacious with views in all directions. There's no chairs to sit passengers, only a flat wooden board covered with mats. There is a wooden roof sheltering us from the hot sun.

Passengers who are mostly mothers, have to meet this wood floor. They sit and lie down while crowded Lesbian frolic in the local language that I do not understand at all. When I chipped a chat, then ketahuanlah that I was a "foreigner", and immediately become the object questions. One of these mothers were the Bajo village chief's wife, his new home shopping for a mass circumcision ceremony and a free health check tomorrow. Mrs. Kumala, the name of the mother of this Kades, invited me to his village, "I'll stay alone at home, see a mass circumcision ceremony tomorrow, definitely crowded" he said. I went immediately to the solicitation are not you alone, thinking how to give a reason to Mas terlebihdahulu Bahar already invited me.

Oh .. by the way ... where are ya Bahar Mas, was not visible from? May sit at the bottom, so I thought. Chat after the chat continues. Kumala mother incessantly talking about the village of Bajo. He said a good sea, good for a shower-bath, the village is more crowded than Medang village, the village of Bajo supposing this "Surabaya" his Medang Island.

The day is getting hot, mothers have more agitated passenger boat, children under five has a lot of fussing, crying endlessly. While there has been no sign of the boat when it will begin to go to sea. Ahh ... it turns out the reason is because the sea is still receding. The tide lautlah determining when to boats at sea, rather than the clock on the wrist and the numbers were, as is commonly the limiting or square off when things begin and end.

If a ship from sea to sea ahead of the tide, it will terdamparlah him, as our boat is. Apparently, because of provoked mothers who are anxious passengers, the captain decided to start fishing when the sea is still receding, consequently some distance from the mouth of the estuary, the boat was aground. Boat propeller grinding mud into the sea and the waters surrounding menyemburkannya to become turbid with mud. Crew had to jump into the sea struggling and pushing the boat up to him spinning 180 degrees. So melautnya back ...

Getting to the middle, the deeper the sea of course. Fishing boats have returned to normal. Hardly any waves, make us all sleep unbearable, passengers blindly sprawled on a mat. From behind the eyelids of diminishing resist sleep, I still had time to see the Cape of crying which is one of the location of the legend of Sumbawa.

Sumbawa traditional story "Cape of Good Cry" is the story of a Sultan in Sumbawa who held a contest to cure his daughter of acute pain. Sandro or shamans from different parts of Tana Samawa race, Eh, the Princess recovered by sandro who later rejected by the Sultan. The Sultan absent from his promise to marry her daughter and the healer.

Almost 4 hours of fishing events Labuhan Mouth Kali (Kec. Badas) on the island of Sumbawa to the island Medang parent. The first interest is the "farm" of seaweed that marked the former drinking water bottles strewn across the "page" of the sea around the island. Glance looks like a trash strewn about. Apparently the old bottles are a marker buoy serves as a "farm" of seaweed in the shallow seabed. Bottles attached to a rope above berpemberat.

Approximately 3 pm, our boat docked in the port of Bugis Village to drop off passengers and their goods bawaanya respectively. I looked around for Mas Bahar but did not find it, maybe he did not return home, so I thought. In the dock

Bugis Village is wood it appears some people who apparently came to pick up their relatives. There are also children who were playing bathe in crystal clear sea water, or canoe-boat was fun to enjoy a sunny afternoon.

Of Bugis Village dock, the boat sailed back to the village of Bajo pier. Ahh .. and sure enough, the village of Bajo is appropriately referred to as "Surabaya" his Medang Island. Houses lined up pretty solid. Most are still in the form of houses on stilts

high pole. Below the house became a place to play during the day ngadem almost always sunny. But that was also under the house without any walls, such as the village head Mr. Bajo house where I stay for 2 tonight.

As is generally the settlements that exist on a small island, the island is also Medang power does not turn on during the day. Source

water for drinking and sanitary water obtained from wells, but only certain wells where the water is suitable as a material for drinking water, the other being the only brackish water used for toilets. There are several public baths in the village of Bajo, made of high walls, but usually without a roof. Some are built with the help of PNPM Mandiri Rural Program funds.

Small streets alias alley made of walls have been built across villages, penetrating up to Bugis Village in the western part of the island.

I got lost in the alleys of this while trying to walk alone to explore the villages that were located to the east coast bersebrangan the dock. The east coast is more gentle and the sea was much more calm. Around the coast there are almost no houses, only small-Saung Saung where the fishermen keep melautnya equipment.

I come here every morning to pursue a "sunrise". But unfortunately, this beach is also commonly used as the village as public toilets, especially in the morning. Yahhh ... rather, I am also somewhat uncomfortable to those villages to be shitting me but is interrupted by a

There fun photo photo here:-p

Tourism activities, apparently not a priority at all island residents. None of tourist facilities, such as lodging and restaurants. Diner there is only one course, and even then limited to uduk rice for breakfast. Sihh hawker stalls a lot, as well as supply stores basic household appliances.

Night became preoccupied with the day: to charge HP, MP3 player, laptop, pumping water, making ice cubes, set the vcd / dvd player, radio and watching soap operas on television. Because just as in the small islands in general, lisstrik only lit at night.

Tonight, at home Mr. Bajo village chief there are plenty of activities to welcome the event Saturday. I also helped as best he could.

Likewise the next morning. The mothers began to gather in the yard behind the house of Mrs. Kades, which serve as a common kitchen. Of course seafood menu, which I am most looking forward to is the spice grilled fish Sepat. I can not wait to go to learn to make and of course taste. There are so many fish that were burned, the fragrance meets throughout the village.

Sepat seasoning grilled fish is processed and then given a baked fish sauce flavored spicy, sour and slightly Sepet. Characteristic of the gravy Sepat is burning all the marinade consisting of pecans, chili, onions, and eggplant. Other typical ingredients are aru-shaped leaves are small and it Sepat. Sour taste can be obtained by adding acid Sumbawa and rough lemon, or can use chopped mango flesh mengkal and cashew nuts. After all the spices baked and then mashed with water, the fish is baked in a sauce mixed. Sour and spicy strong shake the tongue. Hmmm ... very fresh. Guests

of the District Health Office Badas organizers of this event, are excited to spend all lunch dishes are delicious.

I am very grateful for the opportunity to watch the religious ritual of circumcision is cultural. The boy who became the bride was dressed in costume circumcision deserts of Saudi Arabia. Nuance Islami was very strong indeed. The event begins with a recitation by fathers, followed by the provision of "envelope". Any person who gives the envelope, must be put "girlfriend" Arabs to the palms of the bride circumcision. The event then continued with a meal together. At night there is entertainment in the courtyard dangdut village bale. People here call it entertainment "Electon" according to the brand of musical instruments that accompany organ dangdut songs. If in the land of Java is usually referred to as the sole organ of entertainment.

I'm curious about the underwater scenery around the island this Medang. Fortunately, there Mas Bahar (which was set off by a second boat) who want to accompany me around the island up to the terbarat and snorkeling around the island. No one besides me who played in the sea that afternoon, people here probably already tired of the sea. Underwater scenery is not very interesting. Perhaps because it is less precise spot. The island community is not yet working Medang maritime tourism potential they have,

almost every person I asked did not know where the best snorkeling spots here. Too bad ...: (

The next day I had to leave the island Medang, I am going to Pulau Moyo. The plan I will take a ride in his boat Mr. H. Gratitude usual commute to and from the island of Moyo to trade.

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be Continued<strong>_


End file.
